Arthur Petrelli
Arthur Petrelli was the husband of Angela, the father of Nathan, Peter, and was a founding member of the Company. He was an evolved human with the ability to steal other evolved humans' abilities through physical contact. He served as the primary antagonist of Volume Three. About After having served in the Vietnam War alongside Daniel Linderman, Arthur (and his wife) helped found the Company. He worked with the others in the group to perform acts they believed would help the world. Arthur continued his relationship with Linderman, as he was the criminal defense attorney for the Linderman Group. Arthur was reported to have committed suicide in April 2006 after a long battle with depression although in truth his wife Angela poisoned him. He survived, albeit completely paralyzed and faked his own death. However, about a year later, Arthur made his existence public and began assembling a team of evolved human "villains" to carry out his plans. He was finally killed by Peter and Sylar with the help of the Haitian. Character History Season One For an episode-by-episode summary, see 'Arthur Petrelli: Season One History.'' Mr. Petrelli's death affects the Petrelli family and his memory continues to run through their thoughts. Hana Gitelman discovers files that discuss Mr. Petrelli and Linderman's involvement during the Vietnam War. '''Four Months Later... When Nathan comes home drunk, his mother remarks to him that she's glad his father isn't there to see him now. Kaito reveals that Mr. Petrelli was part of an elite group of twelve individuals. The Kindness of Strangers Nathan identifies his father amongst others in the photo of the group of twelve. Graphic Novel:Elle's First Assignment, Part 1 Bob tells Elle that Claire's blood could make her a major player in the Company, comparing her to Arthur Petrelli. Graphic Novel:War Buddies, Part 7 Arthur's name and location are in Linda Tavara's notepad, which Linderman currently possesses. Season Three For an episode-by-episode summary, see 'Arthur Petrelli: Season Three History.'' Arthur appears in one of Angela's dreams of the future. In the dream, Arthur confronts Angela and forces her to be unable to move once she awakens. Meanwhile, at the Pinehearst building, Maury Parkman reports to a bedridden Arthur on the progress of Daphne Millbrook's recruitment. Knox soon brings Adam Monroe into Arthur's room and Arthur is able to take Adam's regenerative abilities, causing him to rapidly age and die. Arthur, now fully healed, addresses "the bad guys" but is interrupted by the entrance of his son. Arthur tricks Peter and removes all of his powers, leaving him powerless. Arthur also uses his power to remove Maya Herrera's poison abilities, thus winning the trust of Mohinder Suresh, whom Arthur gives the task of completing the formula. much grief.]] Just as Mohinder begins an experiment on Peter, Sylar appears and kills Dr. Livitz and releases Peter. Arthur throws some lightning at Peter but misses, leading Peter to escape. Arthur stops Mohinder from hurting Sylar and reveals that Sylar is his son. Arthur tells Sylar that Angela tried to kill him as a baby and Sylar decides to side with Arthur, telekinetically throwing Peter out of a window. Via a spirit walk, it is revealed that Arthur arranged Nathan's accident, which led Heidi to become paralyzed. Arthur went on to plan another attempt on Nathan's life with the aid of Linderman. Angela attempts to kill Arthur upon learning of his plans for Nathan. Arthur, bedridden has Dr. Livitz to tell Angela and his family that he is dead. In present time, Arthur learns of Hiro's spirit walk and teleports to Africa and kills Usutu, also erasing Hiro's memories to the point where he thinks he's ten. Returning to Pinehearst, Arthur teaches Sylar how to acquire abilities empathically. Arthur also learns from Daphne that Matt Parkman is attempting to help Angela. Arthur enters Angela's mind and after a few words from his ex-wife, he releases his hold over her. Knowing that the only way to perfect the formula is with a catalyst, Arthur sends Knox and Flint after his granddaughter, whom he also believes to be the catalyst. Arthur then uses his precognition to discover that another eclipse is on its way. Upon regaining his powers, Arthur travels 16 years in the past and removes all of Hiro's abilities, also absorbing the catalyst from him. He then throws Hiro off a roof and sends Claire back to Primatech with a warning for Angela. After returning to Pinehearst, Arthur implants the catalyst into the formula, perfecting it. Arthur is then confronted by Peter and The Haitian. The Haitian is unable to suppress Arthur's abilities for long so Arthur attacks Peter, who shoots him. The bullet is stopped mid-air by Sylar, who asks Arthur a question. Arthur answers but Sylar knows he's lying and kills him himself. '''Orientation Angela tells Nathan that Arthur got himself "a big expensive sports car and a younger woman with questionable morals" to get over his midlife crisis. The Fifth Stage Peter and Nathan sit on a rooftop and talk about the last time they were there, when they discussed their dad's depression and whether Peter could fly. Advanced Human Powers Arthur Petrelli's original ability was to steal the powers of other advanced humans. At the time of his death he had acquired the following abilities (in chronological order):fefrf5h *Power Theft *Telepathy *Rapid Cellular Regeneration *Power Reproduction *Precognitive Dreaming *Flight *Precognitive Illustration *Space-Time Manipulation *Telekinesis *Invisibility *Radiokinesis *Advanced Human Strength *Electrokinesis *Phasing *Pyrokinesis *Intuitive Aptitude *Advanced Human Speed *Plague Secretion Trivia In the episode 'Eris Quod Sum', he is seen reading a book entitled 'Thus Spoke Zarathustra', by the German philosopher Nietzsche. Amongst some of the ideas in this book is the concept that God is dead, and humanity must rely on itself for moral guidance and purpose, and also of the 'Superman', individuals who possess such 'Wille zur Macht' (lit. 'Will to Power') that they will ascend and lead the course of society. All of these are themes partly explored and mirrored throughout the series and in Arthur Petrelli's character. Category:Volume Three Main Characters Category:Volume Four Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Evolved Humans Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters